With This Gift
by singtothedarksideofthemoon
Summary: With this gift comes great responsibility...do you accept? Lily has completed her seven years at Hogwarts and awaits the tradition that follows every child of the Golden Trio.


Picnic tables piled with plates of a multitude of home cooked food littered the yard. The sun was shining brightly in the sky above and a cool breeze softly blew. A mass of warm hearted, friendly people with red hair were scattered at these tables, laughing and jovially conversing. Above the garden gate a bright shining banner of crimson and gold read, "Congratulations Hugo and Lily". The two guests of honor sat at the center of a table in the center of the yard, surrounded by friends and family. Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter were celebrating the completion of their seven years of Hogwarts. Their proud parents, the Golden Trio and the beloved Ginny Potter nee Weasley were beaming as they observed the festivities. Molly Weasley their proud grandmother could be found happily bustling through the kitchen, preparing even more steaming plates of delicious delicacies.

The afternoon soon faded into evening and the sun's orange glow sunk lower on the horizon. It was time. Ron and Hermione Granger Weasley and Harry Potter walked up to the center table. Hermione gazed lovingly over the scene in front of her, it brought her immense joy to see not only her children, but the children of her best friends happily interacting and living, peacefully. Her children lived without the constant threat of Voldemort that she had grown up in, and for that she was grateful.

"Lily, can you come with us for a moment?"

Lily nodded and smiled. She knew what was coming. It was tradition that upon completing Hogwarts, each of the Golden Trio's children received a gift from their parent's past. Something that symbolized all the things their parents had done in their youth, all they had sacrificed to make the world a better place for this new generation of children. The gift contained a responsibility, to ensure the safety and happiness of the future. These were passed on by whoever the gift had originally belonged to.

The first to receive a gift was Teddy. Though, not technically a child of the Golden Trio, he was partially raised by them. He had recieved Harry's moleskin pouch.

"We kept everything in this Teddy. And I wore it around my neck, close to my heart. You will always be close to my heart, another son to me. You are family to all of us. We used this to keep our most valued possessions safe, as I entrust you to keep my most valued possessions safe. With this bag, Teddy, I give you responsibility. I am entrusting the safety of the family to you, in my absence of course. My childhood has taught me that nothing is ever certain. Do you accept?"

"Of course Uncle Harry."

And Harry had placed the pouch around Teddy's neck, where it would remain.

The next to receive a gift had been James, the year prior. James recieved the Golden Snitch from Harry's first match. Because James was Harry's son, the snitch would open for him as well.

"This snitch contained the courage I needed to accomplish my most difficult task yet, son. This snitch held the memories which helped me accept death from Voldemort. We give you this snitch with the hope that it will contain what gives you courage, whatever that maybe. It will forever hold the memories of all who came before you, who loved you enough to sacrifice themselves, before you were born. This gift brings responsibility, the responsibility of preserving the memories of those who came before you. You must never forget where you came from James. Do you accept this?"

"Yes, Dad."

And Harry had handed James the snitch, making sure to tell him how it was opened.

Albus was next. He had received the Deluminator.

"Albus, because you are named after on of the great headmasters of Hogwarts, it is only fitting that you receive something that once belonged to him. This deluminator helped me return to your dad and Aunt Hermione. It saved us when we were captured. It brought light to a time of great darkness. Albus, with this gift comes responsibility. With this gift, we are entrusting you to guide and light this family. You are named after two men who changed the course of history, and brought light back to the world. So you must do the same. Do you accept?"

"Yes, Uncle Ron."

And Ron had handed the deluminator to the boy that so much resembled his best friend.

Rose Weasley received her gift mere moments after Albus had. She was given her the beaded bag.

"My dear Rose, this bag saved our lives on numerous occasions. At one time it contained everything we had, everything we needed to survive. So many years later, its magic has yet to fade. It will still hold anything you put in it. It is symbolic of our journey to defeat Voldemort. With this..."

"Its also a symbol of your mother's brilliance Rose. Without it, we would have never been prepared for the task set to us."

"Thank you Harry. Now, as I was saying, with this gift comes great responsibility. With it, we entrust you to be prepared. To be logical and level headed. This bag held books and knowledge and the key to our survival. Your responsibility is to be what keeps the family together, to preserve it, as this bag kept us together during our most dangerous adventure. You must bring people together, and encourage tolerance and love. Do you accept this responsibility?"

"Yes mum."

And Hermione had placed the beaded bag in her daughter's hand, smiling as her daughter's eyes widened at the unexpected weight of it.

Hugo Weasley was next. He recieved his mother's copy of "The Tales of Beedle the Bard".

"Hugo, you've heard these stories since you were small. You've also heard how these stories saved the world. We give you this book, which once belonged to Albus Dumbledore, in hopes that you will learn its secrets. Because sometimes, Hugo dear, in life things are hidden. These hidden things are often the most important, their subtlety masking their true worth. For this reason we give you this gift. With this gift comes great responsibility. Your responsibility is to be observant, to solve life's little mysteries. You are often silent, Hugo, but we know you're watching. So watch for details, because you never know when they will save your or someone else's life. Do you accept this?"

"Yes momma."

And Hermione had handed the book to her son, who had a familiar spark in his eye upon receiving the book.

Finally, it was Lily's turn to receive a gift. She couldn't think of what she could possibly receive. When they finally arrived in the clearing where the gifts were always passed on, Harry spoke.

"Lily, we wanted to give you a gift of knowledge. Because, well you take after both your namesakes. You are extremely intelligent. So we give you two special text books. Now, we know you have completed your schooling, but given your approaching apprenticeship at Hogwarts, these gifts shall be of great use to you. We give you your Aunt Hermione's copy of "Hogwarts A History". Inside this special copy is all of her notations, and the book updates itself as the history of Hogwarts continues on. The other book we give you is this copy of "Advanced Potion-Making". This is a special copy because it once belonged to the greatest potioneer that Hogwarts has ever seen. These books are filled with not only knowledge, but the wisdom of those who came before you. Now, with this gift comes great responsibility, for you are charged with passing this knowledge on to future generations. There is no greater task than instilling a sense of purpose and learning in the young of our world, molding minds to be good, and not evil. This is your task Lily Luna Potter, do you accept?"

Lily was speechless. She knew these two books were held in the highest regard by her family, they had saved them through so much. And they were being given to her. Lily vowed to use her apprenticeship to her advantage, and to eventually become a teacher that every Hogwarts student would remember.

"Yes dad."

* * *

And so the children of the Golden Trio were given their responsibilities. And each of them lived to their fullest potential:

Teddy went on to become the greatest Auror Wizarding Britain had ever seen since Mad Eye Moody (and his mum of course).

James became a magical historian, compiling the events that had shaped the magical world, and preserving them for future generations.

Albus eventually became Minister of Magic, after he decided the best way to bring light to the Wizarding World was to lead it into the light.

Rose went on to work as a liason between the Ministry and the Muggle Ministry, creating new bonds between the two worlds which would never be severed. She also married Scorpius Malfoy.

Hugo went on create a new department in the Ministry of Magic: Department for the examination of Ancient Magical Texts. He spent his life researching magical legends, and improved magic in the process.

Lily, after three years as an apprentice, became the Potions Mistress at Hogwarts. She was a beloved and cherished teacher, who students respected and looked up to. She taught the next generation of witches and wizards to be kind, loyal and tolerant. She promoted her thirst for knowledge. Her lessons inspired generations to come.


End file.
